Bloody Hearts
by icyabyss24
Summary: She was his now, there was no way she could escape from this blood thirsty vampire...Yes, because she was his slave, he owned her...Every. Single. Bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Let me know how you think about the story and the characters...I 've created a new character called ' Snow'. Anyway, i hope you enjoy it.**

**If you R&amp;R, your encouraging me to keep updating**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Laughter

"..."

"..."

"..."

glowing lights

and decorations

"..."

'...'

the festival

...

**:-BLOODY HEARTS-:**

_**L**__**ights..The way they illuminated the sky, lanterns decorated with acient techniques of japanese art, dancing in the moonlight...Such beauty...Twinkled before my eyes...**_

" Snow...I knew I'd find you here." A boy with reddish-brown hair said, smirking in an obscene way.

She turned, startled at his hoarse voice. She was at the edge of Tokyo square, the perfect place to be if you were looking for tranquility and a marvelouse scenery. She had been leaning over the rail of the restricted area." H..Haru..I'm sorry"

He grabbed her soft pale hand, pulling her up towards the main area of the city square." Why'd you run away? You know i dislike it when you disappear, especially when no one's looking."

" I didn't run away..You were too busy chatting with your friends." She retorted, trying to release her hand from his tight grip.

Haru quirked his eyebrow, probably because he scensed she was a tad bit jealous."..Jeez, i was joking."

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two high school students."...Haru?"

"Mmm?"

" Why did you ask me to be your date?" Snow paused, making sure her question wasn't pushy.

He stopped in his tracks,and then turned to her, she couldn't read what he was thinking." Because..I like you, i don't just go around asking any girl to be my date..You have to be someone special to me..Understand?"

" Y..Yes." Snow looked over his shoulder and saw that they were already at the main square. She sighed, tilting her head to the right...She was back in the midst of the noisy crowds and the smell of people getting drunk off beer." It's getting late...Where's Tasuku?" She sounded concerned about the way he (Tasuku) was always alone.

" C'mon, it ain't a full moon yet, and besides, Tasuku's probably somewhere crying his eyes out because you reclined his offer to be his girlfriend." Haru blurted out laughing in an unpleasant manner.

She bit her lip, trying not to show any sadness on her porcelain face." He's my friend Haru, i have my reasons why i didn't accept him."

" Yeah, yeah whatever." He glanced at a near by booth, staring at something that alarmed his interest." Hey, could you excuse me for a bit?"

" Wha?-"

" Okay! Thanks!" He ran off, leaving her there in the cold night."

Snow's eyes narrowed in disbelief. He couldn't possibly expect her to wait there could he?" ..But i didn't.."

_**Just let it go Snow...I can walk home by myself right? It's not like i'd be lonely or anything, besides...No one really cares about me.**_

She began walking towards the exit of the square which was a gate decorated with mild colored flowers and orange ribbons. Normally, once you'd leave the square, you'd be welcomed into the streets, where dangerous thugs and gangsters gather in the allies waiting for their prey. And trust me when i say that it isn't a nice place to be at midnight especially if your a girl in a high school uniform walking on your own without anybody with you...

"Heyyy...Little girl, didn't your mommy tell you not to be out past curfew?" A man between his thirties said, staggering towards her in a drunk manner.

Disgust covered her face as the man focused his vision below her skirt." Leave me alone, i do not talk to dirty old men."

Suddenly, she felt a strong grip grab her upper arm, his nails digging in into the soft material of her uniform." Oi! How rude..." She struggled eagerly to escape."...Mmmm,i like girls like you..Feisty and sexy..." The grin on his face evolved into a lustful smile."...Maybe you wouldn't mind if i toyed with you!"

" NO!stop it! Let go of me!" It was no use..Tiny beads of respiration dotted around the man's sturdy face as he pulled her closer to him. He leaned forward and breathed in her scent,she smelled like vanilla and cinnamon and it was very tempting."...Let's go somewhere secretive.." His voice went flat.

_**No.**_

_**This can't be happening.**_

_**No!**_

" Please, i beg of you!"

_**Tears**_

" Please!..Please!"

_**More tears**_

No answer..He still kept pulling her roughly into an alley...It was dark and scary. Snow cringed as fear creeped up her spine, slowly flowing through her body. She _had_ to do something and fast. Her eyes darted everywhere, searching for something- anything that she could use to beat the hell out of this perverted monster.

_**Think Snow, think!**_

And just when he slammed her into the bricked wall, she caught sight of an iron pipe laying under a trashcan. Only problem was- How was she gonna get it?

Locked deep into her trembling thoughts, she decided to plead once more. " Please! For goodness sake!...I..I still have a life to live! Please!"

He was getting annoyed and impatient. She wouldn't stop moving so he could get a good grip on her." Tch...You better save your pleading sweetheart, cause I'm not the only one who's craving for pleasure tonight."

" W..What do you mean?" Her voice was shaking...Fragile and insecure.

_**Footsteps**_

_**Getting louder**_

_**What did he mean?...No, it can't be!**_

He faced the direction from where the ominous sound was coming from." I think i found a good one boss!"

Snow's vision was blurry but she could only see a little bit...The moving darkness turned into shadows, and from shadows to figures...At least five of them. The leader spoke first." Is that so?.." The man who captured her backed away so the leader could see her clearly." My, my what a beauty." His voice was sickeningly sweet, she felt like she was being hypnotized. Gloved hands creeped up her chin, caressing it slowly and then his gleeful expression went flat." Hold her down."

" What? No, no! no! This is a misunderstanding,I'm just a high school girl! Please have pity.." She couldn't complete her sentence. She was too tired and frustrated. Her thin pink lips pursed together as she sharply inhaled a gust a air, not slightly prepared for what was gonna happen.

Rough hands pinned her harder into the wall while the boss unbuckled his pants. Her legs felt like jelly and the smell of cigarettes and beer filled the air once more reminding her of the festival...Oh how she wished Haru was here.

And that was when another figure suddenly jumped down from the roof. All she could see was a flicker of bright crimson. To her surprise, the sexually frustrated bastards were shaking in their boots. It seemed like they were scared of what ever jumped down from the roof ( or probably from heaven) so they started running...Running for their worthless lives.

Snow dropped to the ground panting heavily, trying to grasp what just happened. But then she figured out that someone was still there. Yes, the person who jumped down from the roof came closer. The bright crimson that Snow thought she saw seemed to emit a glowing light... And that was when the figure steped forward.

She stared hard

It was a boy...A boy who

A) Didn't respect personal space

B) Had scary crimson eyes that glowed and was apparently glaring at her.

C) Had dipped his head down her neck

D) And she had felt something pierce her neck...Everywhere was spinning...

**BLACKOUT.**

* * *

**Ahh, finally finished. I think i did pretty well too. The idea of this fanfic came from my best friend Seleita...ARIGATO!**

**Ps- please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, next chapter is here!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

_**Ugh...Why is my head spinning?**_

Images of what happened to her yesterday night flashed through her mind.

_**It was just a dream..Right?**_

_**I'm probably in my comfortable bed...**_

Snow opened her eyes to prove to herself that she was at home. And of course she was wrong. She sat up gently, trying not to disturb her aching head and realized the room she was in wasn't anything like what she had seen before. Her wide sea blue eyes roved around the place, intaking the details while her confusion grew. The queen-size bed with soft, fluffy and comfortable cream-colored pillows and sheets added more beauty to the room. All the walls of it had peculiar and enigmatic designs that was also cream and had a hint of eggshell.

_**Huh?**_

_**Where the hell am i?**_

Snow caught sight of the doors in the room. One at the left and one at the right. They were dominated with huge brass handles but it didn't look like locks were fitted under. In a corner was a mahogany desk with drawers and some paper with a ballpoint pen resting innocently on top, waiting for a hand to put it to use.

_**Is this some type of five-star hotel room?**_

Wooden shelves and drawers rested on one of the slightly darkened walls, all in ranging sizes. Snow rose to her feet, kind of unstable and that she wanted to explore this mysterious place but she also wanted to escape. And that's when it hit her.

_**Wait...Where are my shoes!**_

Snow's vision focused on her body and man was she surprised to see a totally different change of clothes! It was definately a female cut. A two-piece sort of outfit. It was collared making it seem formal and somehow like a maid's dress with metallic buttons and long sleeves that ended in cuffs. The blouse was a bit buttoned down exposing her large cleavage and was completed with a breast pocket on the left side. Peaking from under the blouse was the ruffles of a short skirt. It was pure black with the ruffles ending in white. Even the blouse was white. The skirt was short, reaching somewhere in the mid-thigh showcasing her white and soft laps.

_**What?...Who in the world changed me and where is my uniform?**_

Her unvoiced question was answered when one of the gigantic doors swung open.

...

Her head snapped up at the approaching footsteps, gracefully tapping on the ground. Y'know, if you were in her situation right now, you'd faint from anxiety. It was all too strange, all too mysterious and all too confusing. Waking up in a stranger's magnificent bedroom was not a common occurence for her.

And having a tall, scary and handsome man walk into the room wasn't one either.

Snow leaned back, resting on the wall. Probably from his shocking appearance.

" Who..Who are you?!" Her trembling feminine voice echoed through out the room rather loudly.

Instead of speaking, he took another calculated step towards her into the showering moonlight, Tilting his head curiously.

_**O...M...G**_

Snow's eyes widened as she took him in.

He was absolutely gorgeous! Dark raven hair that looked almost blue, thin lips with canine teeth similar to white daggers protruding out and dark onyx eyes. She focused her gaze on him almost falling into a surreal trance when she stared into his eyes. Slowly blinking, she started to recognize the adonis' face, frantically searching her memory of what happened before she blacked out.

He kept his face completely unemotional, watching her watch him.

She belatedly realized that she hadn't got her answer. She repeated herself. "I..I said who are you?"

He didn't answer immediately."...Sasuke Uchiha" In a simple monotone voice.

She decided to test his name. " Sasuke Uchiha."

"..."

" Where am i?"

" Mirror's gate." Another simple, no-nonsense answer.

His answers weren't really satisfying her. Anger started to develop as she clenched her fist.

" And where is that?!" Snow deserved to be angry right?

" ...Shut up, you're loud." He replied calmly under his breath

She paused in her steps next to one of the bedpost to frown at took a big breath before speaking again." Can you just explain to me why am here?" She sighed when she remembered another question."...And also the person that changed my clothes?."

Sasuke stared at her nonchalantly, wondering why she liked to talk so much." I saved you." Snow swore she saw him smirk when he opened his mouth to answer the other question."..And I'm the one who changed your clothes."

Her cheeks felt hot and started to turn bright red."...Y..You..touched my body?"

Sasuke rubbed his temples, looking at her as if she was an errant child." Erase those dirty thoughts...That is not what i meant. Your uniform was stained."

" Well...Um, thank you."

_**wait..why am i thanking him!**_

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain at the side of her neck. Like knives slowly digging into your crumbled to the ground, bitting her lip trying to surpress the pain."..It hurts! What happened to my neck!?"

His eyes darkened as he moved closer to her.

She could feel it.

A powerful yet dark aura coming from him.

And then he opened his mouth to speak." I own you."

Confusion flooded her brain and overtook her stood up but her muscles abandonned her so she ended up tumbling softly on the bed behind her.

He didn't stop there, continuing with his intimidating voice." You are my slave...You will serve me for eternity."

" WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?"

He closed his onyx eyes-

" I..am a vampire."

\- and reopened them to reveal frightening crimson eyes, glaring at her.

_**Liar!**_

_**He's a liar!**_

_**He brought me here, saying that he saved me and tells me a bunch of..Of crap. He expects to believe him?That he was a vampire? The blood drinking creatures? Vampire's do not exist. THEY DO NOT EXIST! Same as ghost, same as warewolves. They don't exist. They never have and they never will. Do i look that gullible?No i do not!**_

She continued to stare at him.

( Liar)

He glared back

( Don't let him fool you!)

She violently shook her head.

( No,no,no-)

" You are mine...Come." Before she knew it her feet were already unfolding themselves and touching the solid ground. Then they walked.

_**what the hell is this?**_

_**i can't control my feet!**_

She stopped right in front of him. His hand rose to her neck and touched something there.

Her eyes were locked with his but her hand rose to touch the same object...A leather collar. He leaned in closer, almost touching her ear." You obey everthing i say. I own you...Forgive me if i am being hard to understand,but to have a taste of your blood was tempting..."

He drew back his pale hand and took a long glance at her before he was gone.

* * *

**Finished!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Seleita really helped me on this chap.**

**She had to bring out the big guns:D**


End file.
